Reference to a Satellite Positioning System or SATPS herein refers to a Global Positioning System (GPS), to a Global Orbiting Navigation System (GLONASS), and to any other compatible satellite-based system that provides information by which an observer's position and the time of observation can be determined.
The Global Positioning System (GPS) is being developed and operated to support military navigation and timing needs. GPS represents an almost ideal dual-use technology and enjoys increased attention by civilians to explore its suitability for civil applications. The complete GPS system consists of 24 operational satellites and provides 24-hour, all-weather navigation and surveying capability worldwide. A major milestone in the development of GPS was achieved when the Initial Operational Capability (IOC) was declared as 24 satellites were successfully operating.
The implication of IOC is that commercial, national, and international civil users can rely on the availability of the Standard Positioning Service. Current policies quantify SPS as 100-meter, 95% position accuracy for a single user. Authorized (military) users will have access to the Precise Positioning Service (PPS), which provides a greater degree of accuracy. The PPS access is controlled by cryptographic means.
The GPS satellites transmit at frequencies L1=1575.42 MHz and L2=1227.6 MHz modulated with two types of codes and with a navigation message. The two types of codes are the C/A-code and the P-code. SPS is based on the C/A-code, whereas PPS is provided by the P-code portion of the GPS signal. The current authorized level of SPS follows from an intentional degradation of the full C/A-code capability. This measure is called selective availability (SA) and includes falsification of the satellite clock (SA-dither) and the broadcast satellite ephemeris (SA-epsilon), which is part of the navigation message. Despite selective availability, the C/A-code is fully accessible by civilians. The purpose of SA is to make the P-codes available only to authorized and military users. Users must be equipped with a decryption device or the "key" in order to lock onto P-codes. SA is implemented through a modification of the mathematical formula of the P-code using a classified rule. The encrypted P-code is referred to as the Y-code.
Two types of observables are of interest to users. One is the pseudo-range, which equals the distance between the satellite and the receiver plus small corrective terms due to clock errors, the ionosphere, the troposphere, and the multipath. Given the geometric positions of the satellites (satellite ephemeris), four pseudo-ranges are sufficient to compute the position of the receiver and its clock error. Pseudo-ranges are a measure of the travel time of the codes (C/A, P, or Y).
The second observable, the carrier phase, is the difference between the received phase and the phase of the receiver oscillator at the epoch of measurement. Receivers are programmed to make phase observations at the same equally spaced epochs. The receivers also keep track of the number of complete cycles received since the beginning of a measurement. Thus, the actual output is the accumulated phase observable at preset epochs.
(The above-referenced discussion is provided in the book "GPS Satellite Surveying", Second Edition, authored by Alfred Leick, and published by John Wiley & Sons, Inc. in 1995; pp 1-3.)
Both the SPS and PPS address "classical" navigation, where just one receiver observes the satellites to determine its geocentric position. Typically, a position is computed for every epoch of observation.
However, in the surveying and geodesy applications the relative or differential positioning is used, wherein the relative location between the receivers is determined. In this case, many of the common mode errors cancel or their impact is significantly reduced. This is particularly important in the presence of selective availability.
The multipath errors originate with contamination of SATPS signals by delayed versions of these signals. For some applications using either pseudo-range or carrier phase observables, multipath is the dominant error source. The most direct approach for reducing this error is to select an antenna site distant from reflecting objects, and to design antenna/back plane combinations to further isolate the antenna from its surroundings. In some cases, however, antennas must be located in relatively poor sites, and other techniques for carrier multipath reduction are required.
One such technique for carrier multipath reduction was disclosed by Rayman Pon and Dominic Farmer in the U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/650,817, entitled "Weighted carrier phase multipath reduction", filed on May 20, 1996 (patent application #1), that was assigned to the assignee of the present patent application. Patent application #1 is specifically referred to in the present patent application and is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. In patent application #1 the weighted carrier tracking process was used in order to decrease the carrier multipath error signal.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,917,866, entitled "Code multipath estimation using weighted or modified correlations", filed on Apr. 4, 1997 and issued on Jun. 29, 1999, (patent #1), Rayman Pon disclosed the weighted and modified techniques for estimation and minimization of the code multipath errors. Patent #1 is also specifically referred to in the present patent application and is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.